


Vampires Suck

by etselec



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Parties, blink and you miss it references to ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it's all Mikey's fault and Gerard totally dislikes Pete Wentz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires Suck

“Man, I wouldn’t want to be a vampire. It’d suck.”

Gerard turned his head to the side. He usually chose to ignore people who tried to strike up conversations with him, but now was an exception. “Dude, are you fucking kidding me? You could suck people’s blood and shit.”

“Yeah, but, _garlic bread_ , you know? That shit’s my favorite.”

“I get it, I’m Italian, but…” Gerard raised his eyebrows, “really?”

“Yeah,” the guy flashed a grin at him before holding his hand out, “Frank. Frank Iero.”

“Gerard Way,” he shook his hand and wiped the sweat on his jeans.

“Gerard, huh? Mikey’s brother, right?” Frank asked, leaning against the wall next to him.

Gerard blew air out of his nose and shook his head. People only ever knew him because of his brother. His brother was a fucking sophomore and had more friends now than Gerard had ever had in his life; not to mention that the upperclassmen actually treated him with respect despite being fifteen. “That’s me.”

Frank ran a hand through his dark hair. “You’re a senior right?”

Gerard nodded. “You a…?”

“Junior,” Frank finished for him. He looked around before picking up a red solo cup from the table and taking a swig of it. “Oh God, that’s awful, what is that?”

Gerard stared at him curiously. This Frank guy was weird, but also really hot. Like _really_ hot. “That’s not... yours?”

“Nope,” Frank shook his head, still trying to get that taste out of his mouth. “Was curious, sue me.”

Gerard chuckled. They leaned against the wall in silence.

It’s not like Gerard was anti-social (okay maybe a _little_ bit), he just thought he could be doing something better with his Friday night than being at a fucking party—a high school party of all places.

A couple of minutes later, Gerard opened his mouth to say something, but a tall boy with a pretty girl on his shoulders whizzed by, screaming all through the house, obviously drunk. He shut his mouth; _this_ , ladies and gentlemen, is why Gerard hated high school parties.

Frank wrinkled his nose—which definitely was _not_ adorable—and sighed. “Alright, why are _you_ at a _party_ of all places? No offense, but you don’t seem to be the party type.”

Gerard was slightly taken aback by Frank’s forwardness. Seriously, who was this guy? He replied anyways. “I… Mikey—he told me to get out of the house.”

Frank whistled. “Your brother was invited to Pete Wentz’s party? He’s a _senior._ ”

“And I’m Mikey’s plus one.”

“Huh,” Frank smiled to himself, then turned his head to study Gerard’s face.

Gerard didn’t notice. “Pete has a thing for Mikey,” he blurted out to the boy, “it’s kind of weird but he’s always asking me questions about him.” Pete Wentz was exactly the kind of guy that fifteen year old boys should stay _away_ from. He was seventeen and already had tattoos down his arms, which Gerard had to admit, was pretty cool, but that also probably meant he had a sex torture dungeon—he didn’t want to find out.

“Gerard—” Frank piped up.

Gerard payed no attention. “—And I’ve told Pete several times that Mikey’s just a kid compared to him, but of course, Mikey has a hugeass crush on Pete and it’s so fucking gross and cheesy and I’m pretty sure they’re hooking up right now—”

“Gerard,” Frank said again, calmly. He coughed before saying, “are you, uh, single?”

Gerard blinked. His mouth went dry as he tried to swallow what felt like a cotton ball. His eyes widened as he eyed Frank’s lean frame. God, he had tattoos, too. What did he say he was? A junior? “Me? Well, _duh_ —I mean—fuck. I’m single, yeah.”

“Cool,” Frank took a receipt out of his back pocket before writing on it with a stray pencil from off of the floor. He threw the pencil over his shoulder before leaning over and kissing Gerard on the cheek. He took ahold of Gerard’s hand and put the paper in his hands. “Call me, okay? I’ve got to go.” Frank walked away coolly, greeting a girl on his way out of the house.

What the fuck. “What the fuck.”

“Hey Gee, you ready to go?” Mikey interrupted his thoughts by zipping in front of him and blocking his view of the door.

Gerard scratched the back of his neck. “Oh, um, yeah, let’s go.”

“What’s that in your hand?” Mikey stepped closer.

“It’s nothing—oh,” before Gerard could explain, Mikey snatched the paper from his hands and unfolded it. _Shit._

“It’s a number,” Mikey said slowly, “you got someone’s fucking _number_?”

Gerard shrugged, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I- I don’t know, he kind of just gave it to me.” He took the paper back from Mikey and stuffed it into his back pocket. “It’s nothing, really. It’s not like it’s a big deal or anything. I might call him.”

“ _Might?_ Gerard, when was the last time you dated? World War II? Come on, you are _so_ calling him tomorrow,” Mikey demanded. “What’s his name?”

“Frank,” Gerard said.

“Frank… ?”

“Oh,” Gerard fiddled with his hands, “Iero. Frank Iero.”

Mikey’s eyes widened. His expression changed from surprise to disbelief. “Frank fucking Iero did _not_ give you his number.”

Gerard scowled. “Uh, _yeah_ he did—what? Stop making that face at me.” He folded his arms and frowned. What the fuck was Mikey’s problem?

“Since you’re a huge loser and know nothing, Frank Iero is friends with all the jock dudes that you hate and he’s _dating_ Jamia Nestor,” Mikey informed. He stared at Gerard like _he_ was the sophomore and _Mikey_ was the senior.

“Frank’s _dating—_ ”

“Okay, okay, I don’t know if Jamia and Frank _are_ actually dating, I just saw them holding hands in the hallway but I put two and two together.”

“You—Frank—what?”

“Sometimes, I just listen to Ryan Ross gossip about couples and shit, okay?” Gerard opened his mouth to snap at him but Mikey continued, “Brendon’s got to keep his boyfriend on a fucking leash or Ryan’ll turn into Perez Hilton or—”

Gerard put his hand over Mikey’s mouth. “Stop fucking talking, I swear to God.” Gerard was tired and overwhelmed. What he gathered from Mikey’s ramble was that Frank was fucking popular, probably didn’t know Gerard had ever existed before this party, and that he was a dick, apparently.

Mikey ripped Gerard’s hand away from his mouth. He pulled his hood over his head. “Fine. If you wanna go, then let’s go.”

Gerard had his arms folded and was still thinking about this whole situation. “Hold on, you can’t just give me all this fucking information and expect me to just go with it,” he mumbled.

Frank didn’t seem like the cheating type, but would Mikey ever lie? No, he was a good kid, and the guilt would probably eat him alive if he ever lied about something like that. Oh, hey, and Mikey had said that Gerard really needed to start dating so there’s that. Also, who the hell was Jamia Nestor?

Mikey held his hands up. “Jeez, Gerard, _sorry.”_

“Okay. Fine, let’s go.” They pushed past some boys and girls with their shirts halfway up their chests.

“Didn’t drink, right?” Mikey asked as he got into the passenger seat of their car.

“Didn’t drink, promise,” Gerard assured, hopping into the front seat. He started the engine and headed down the road. It was a fifteen minute drive from Pete Wentz’s house to their house, which gave Gerard a lot of time to think about all of the stuff Mikey had laid on him. But then he remembered— “Hey, wait a fucking minute, did Pete do anything to you?”

Mikey made a face. “I’m not a fucking idiot, Gerard. I didn’t let him, you know, go all the way. I’m only fifteen.”

Gerard’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. “Go all the way? You mean he—”

“I mean, I sucked his dick, but—”

Gerard slammed his foot on the brakes. “I will fucking turn this car around—”

Mikey burst into laughter, shaking his head. He wiped tears from his eyes. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he gasped in between laughter, “we just kissed okay? A _lot_ , but it was only kissing.”

“Fucker,” Gerard started driving again.

\--

Once it was Monday, Gerard dragged himself out of bed and got dressed, walking into the kitchen only to find Mikey and Pete in the kitchen playing fucking Pokemon on their 3DS’.

“The fuck are you doing here, Wentz?” Gerard asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He didn't want to know details, just a _summary_ would be fine.

“He slept over,” Mikey said, focusing on his game. “Pete, what the fuck!”

“You’re not an experienced trainer like me, Mikeyway.”

Mikey bumped shoulders with Pete and smiled up at him, looking like he would take him right there on the counter—where Gerard’s sketchbook was. Oh God not his sketchbook.

“Don’t you guys have to get to school, too?” Gerard asked, sliding his sketchbook off the counter and into his backpack. He sipped the last of his coffee and put it in the sink. “Whatever.” Gerard left the house and started the car, noticing Pete’s car on the street.

Gerard turned off the shitty pop radio station once he parked on the street in front of the school. He made his way up the steps of the high school but just as he reached for the handle of the door, a figure stood in front of him, arms folded.

“Idiot. You didn’t fucking call me this weekend.”

Gerard ran a hand over his head and tucked his sunglasses into his pocket. “Frank, hi.” He remembered all of the things Mikey had said to him Friday and frowned.

“So?” Frank stood his ground.

Gerard looked down and shrugged. “I didn’t want to.”

Frank let his arms hang loosely at his sides. “What do you mean you didn’t want to?”

There was that adorable face again—what the _fuck_ , stop it Gerard. Frank was fucking popular and had a fucking _girlfriend_. Frank was an asshole just like all the other guys around here. “I didn’t want to,” he repeated. “Now can I just go in?”

“Not until you tell me why,” Frank said seriously.

He really wasn’t going to let him in unless he told him, huh? Gerard stared at Frank for a good ten seconds before sighing. “Fine, okay, Mikey told me some shit about you.”

“ _Mikey?_ You’d believe the gossip your little brother has heard? Mikey… really?” Frank started to laugh and put his hands on his hips. He paced around the pavement.

“It’s not funny, Frank, I’m his brother and I trust him,” Gerard folded his arms.

“Well, what the fuck did he tell you?”

Gerard bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot. He was worried Frank would start laughing again or possibly punch him in the face or tell all his friends and then he’d be bullied again like when he was a freshman. Gerard felt his cheeks burn up as he opened his mouth. “He said you had a girlfriend.” He decided to leave the “popular” part out. Frank probably already knew that much.

Frank smiled and let a small giggle out. “Me? A girlfriend?” He covered his mouth with his hand to suppress another giggle.

“Yeah, why is that fucking funny?” Gerard asked, wanting partially to slap Frank in the face and partially to run away. “You think it’s funny to cheat on girls?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend, Gerard,” Frank said matter of factly. He waited for Gerard’s expression but Gerard just stared at him again.

A couple seconds later, Frank started to laugh—again. “Me? A girlfriend. _Girlfriend!_ ”

Gerard turned red again. “Frank, you fucking—stop laughing!”

“Gerard… I’m _gay._ I don’t even have an interest in girls.”

Gerard wanted to say something but all he got out was a squeak at first. “Then who the fuck is Jamia Nestor?”

“She’s my best friend and she’s a lesbian, so don’t get all jealous.”

“I’m not—”

“Shut up, the bell’s gonna ring soon and I’m glad we cleared that up,” Frank hoisted his backpack up on his shoulders."Meet me outside after school, okay?”

“Um, yeah, sure,” Gerard agreed, nodding curtly.

When Frank started walking into the school, Gerard called after him. “Frank, I’m sorry.”

Frank smiled.“It’s fine.” He disappeared into the school and Gerard stood there for a good ten seconds before he decided to head in to his first class.

\--

At lunch, he sat with Mikey and Pete—who apparently was in this lunch period now. When Gerard had gotten his food, he carried his tray to the table only to find Mikey’s tongue halfway down Pete’s throat.

“I will murder you, Pete Wentz, I swear,” he slammed his tray on the table and plopped down across from them.

“Geez, someone’s got a stick up their ass,” Pete coughed

Gerard glared at him.

“So, tell me the details. Did you throw something at his face?” Mikey asked, leaning across the table.

“Who?”

“You know, Frank. I saw you guys talking outside school this morning.”

“No,” Gerard unwrapped his chicken sandwich, “Also, you’re a liar and I hate you; he doesn’t have a girlfriend.”

Mikey choked on his soda. “The fuck? I thought he did.”

“Yeah, so we made up and he wants to talk to me after school,” Gerard explained, popping the tab of his soda. He took a long drink of it before placing it on the table.

“Ooh Gee’s got a boyfriend,” Pete sing-songed. Mikey giggled.

“I’m two seconds from ripping your throat out, Wentz,” Gerard grumbled, shoving a hand into his hair. “I could’ve gotten laid this weekend if I hadn’t listened to my stupid little brother.”

“Ew! And _so_ not my fault. I just hear things from people. I was _warning_ you.”

“You suck and you’re gullible as fuck so who’s really the dumbass here.”

Mikey opened his mouth to say something, but Pete interrupted. “You guys are gay.”

Gerard snorted.

\--

Gerard went straight for the bathroom the minute he closed his locker at the end of the day. He combed his fingers through his messy hair in front of the mirror and straightened out his shirt.

Gerard snuck out of the bathroom and out of the school. He spotted Frank immediately, hands jammed in his pocket, waiting.

“Hey,” Gerard said, awkwardly standing in front of him, “um.”

Frank grinned. “Hey, Gee,” he pushed hair out of his eyes and looked up at him, “so, um, you wanna go somewhere?”

“Like, now?” Gerard resisted from reaching up and touching his own hair. Nervous habit. “What did you have in mind?”

Frank shrugged taking a seat on the steps in front of the school. “I was thinking my house. Is that too forward?”

“Not forward at all,” Gerard assured, sitting next to Frank.

“I was thinking we could watch some movies.”

Gerard took the opportunity to grab Frank’s hand. “Okay.”

Frank was startled, looking up at Gerard and blushing. He stood up and pulled Gerard up with him. “My house is walking distance from here. Do you want to start going?” When Gerard nodded, Frank started down the steps.

“Wait, Frank,” Gerard grabbed Frank’s wrist and pulled him back up the steps and suddenly the space between them had diminished to a few inches. Gerard swallowed and stared at Frank’s lips before finally closing the gap. He sighed, melting against the kiss. Gerard pulled away and ran a hand through his hair. “God, I’ve been thinking about doing that all day.”

Frank grabbed Gerard’s shoulders and leaned his forehead against his. “Really? Me too,” he said before leaning in for another kiss.

Sometime after, they held hands and walked away from the school and to Frank’s house.

“I still can’t believe you wouldn’t want to be a vampire,” Gerard said, squeezing his hand as they crossed the street.

Frank was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, about that, It was kind of, um, a pick-up line. I think vampires are rad.”

“Pick-up line,” Gerard repeated. He laughed before mumbling, “you’re so lame.”


End file.
